


What's the Opposite of Sweater Weather?

by BoredFanEliza



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Dream, I make the content here, It was 2 am when I wrote this, M/M, Teasing, This is not me crying for content, cuz who doesnt love writing that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: This is loosely based off Fundy's stream on 11/22/2020.What if Dream just appears and spends time with Fundy ya know?aka i never saw fundy take off his minecraft jacket and i thought "hey what if"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 345





	What's the Opposite of Sweater Weather?

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, we got a wedding and Fundy becoming a prince this week. But I only care about writing this idea of mine.
> 
> If any of the ccs are uncomfortable with this, I will take it down.
> 
> Enjoy!

That was a rough day. Puffy pranked him, yet she says it’s a gift for him since Fundy is an orphan. He is not. His mother is out there somewhere and Wilbur is dead. Well, a ghostly one. He doesn’t need protection from Technoblade’s dumb sword. Speaking of which, Wilbur tried to bond with him. Fundy appreciates the thought, but something lingers in his mind, ya know? He can’t entirely forgive him. However, he can tolerate him.

Fundy wanted to get revenge on Puffy for making his house into a weird, shitty, bad-at-protecting thing. Tommy wants to take down the turkey. He immediately agrees. It’s shitty anyway, and it has to be headless for the American holiday. While doing the hard work, he takes off his jacket because of getting hot. The child boasts that he never gets sweaty, but he doesn’t care. Tommy will realize his sleeved t-shirt disagrees with him. Who can’t concentrate under the sun, anyway?

At least the breeze is pleasant. A small pond of water is lingering for him. Maybe with a slight break or after this, a drink wouldn’t hurt him.

Next task is taking down Ponk’s tower. Why? So, Tommy could have his sunset. Fundy just wants to destroy shit. To release his anger out. He’s disappointed when the blonde says they’re just gonna move it elsewhere. Lame. How are they gonna get rid of it? The building mocks his height, ominous. It vaguely reminds him of a certain someone.

After a few minutes later, the two ask Punz for help in the chat. They must convince him. This should be simple, right? 

When Punz arrived at the tower, Dream came along too. The admin doesn’t come out often. This is special. Spending time with his fiancé? In public, too? That’s interesting. The fox hybrid didn’t mind.

“Hey Fundy, that’s your fiancé. I bet you’re really feeling hot right now.” Tommy laughs. They all rolled their eyes, but Punz laughed at his comment. He regretted revealing his relationship with his future husband. The two blondes are negotiate states whether the Among Us streamer should help. Fundy continues his job on the stupid tower. Black dust in his white shirt. Gross.

“Hi Fundy.” He turns back, Dream shuffles as he looks around the tower. His mask doesn’t show his exact expressions. However, since the two are lovers, they could understand one’s emotions. Telepathic soulmate link? Maybe.

“Hi.” Fundy smiled. His day is a little brighter. It’s comforting. He continues working on breaking down on the walls. The other two argued over a membrane. The teenager will ask for his help in scamming. He groaned at the thought. Wipe the sweat of his head and turn around to find his lover. Staring at him. Dream avoided the gaze. “How long were you staring?” He smirked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about...” That white mask can hide his flustered, but it doesn’t stop him from getting teased. He acts so stoic and confident. There’s hidden true colors that the fox boy and his close friends only knew about.

“Take a screenshot, it will last longer.” It made Dream stammer his words while Fundy sniffles a laugh. “Seriously though, we sleep in the same bed? It’s like you never saw me without a jacket before.”

“It’s different...”

“Dream hasn’t seen your muscles in work, Fundy.” Punz committed. He avoided a flying arrow by a neck. Tommy cackles before it shifts into a scream from another arrow. “He likes to be carried by you, dude. I would know. He talks about it all the time.”

“Punz!” He screeched. Then it changes into a squeal when a pair of arms carry his legs and back. “No...” The dirty blonde buried into his shoulders. Fundy laugh a little. He bets the freckles combined with the blush is cute. A little giggle escapes from the flustered man, hoping no one can hear it. But Fundy hears it clearly. This is too cute to let go. He wants to bring to their shared home and cuddle all the time. However, it’s not over yet. Yes, peace is here, but rebuilding New L’manberg comes first. Especially an important event.

“Come on babe, lighten up.” He cheekily grins. His tail swings in joy. 

“B-babe? Oh. oh boy, wait until he hears about this!” Congrats to ruin the mood Tommyinnit. Fundy wondered about what Wilbur will say about their marriage. Well, he didn’t care what his dad thinks back then. Why worry now?

“Fundy.” A familiar hand caresses his cheek. “Don’t listen to what he said. We got this.” Dream whispered comfortably. 

“Yeah...” Perhaps dead, Wilbur will be proud of him. His entire family, too. Tommy and Tubbo know. They’ll be okay.

Tommy groans like the spoiled kid he is. “Stop flirting before I stab Punz make him help us.”

“Wait, what?”

The ginger put his fiancé down. Hands linger to some part of their body. Never wanting to let go. They both nodded at each other. They’ll see each other again soon.

“FUNDY, HELP!”

Hopefully


End file.
